


不眠之夜

by Swurdleoma



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 老文存档。当时是迟来的圣诞，提前的新年祝福。很短的片段，只是想到了一个糖。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 8





	不眠之夜

Ezio照例没打招呼就来了。  
相比在刺客组织的据点安身，他更钟爱在大师的工作室稍作休息。一般是在黄昏时分，一身灰尘的白袍刺客拖着疲惫的身躯来到门前，强打精神敲一敲木质门板，靠着门框等大师悄悄把门打开，然后一声不吭地穿过Leonardo摆着各式木架子的房间，沉重地走上楼梯，像昏过去一样倒在卧室的床上，一直到天明。有次他试图从窗户直接爬进卧室，结果发现窗从里面闩上了，为此他进门后半开玩笑地问Leonardo：“亲爱的朋友，门就不用了，以后能不能为我留一扇窗户？”  
“啊，我是很乐意这么做的，可晚上有时候还是有点冷，所以劳你走门吧。”  
“那门……”  
“抱歉，现在不太平，门不给留。”  
刺客从侧面看见画家试图藏在下垂的金发后的一丝狡猾的笑，气闷地抱起了胳膊，但没说什么。  
今天他又在日落时分叩响了门。Leonardo把门打开的一瞬间，他整个人向前倒去，重重地扑在大师身上，Leonardo差点没扶住。  
“Ezio！这一身护甲可也挺重的呢！”  
“抱歉，Leonardo，”刺客在他肩头含糊不清地说，“我累了。”  
“哦Ezio……”Leonardo露出了怜惜的神情。然而当他轻拍着刺客的背部想说点安慰的话时，睡眼朦胧的Ezio突然偏过头去，一口咬住了他的耳垂。Leonardo倒吸一口气，用力推开了他。佛罗伦萨公子哥冲他眨了眨眼，虽然脸上带着疲惫的神色，但显然没有刚刚装的那么严重。  
“三个月啊，Leonardo，三个月没见过你了！”Ezio狡黠地说。大师抱起了胳膊，被Ezio轻咬过的耳垂微微发烫，他半边脸都不自觉地红了。  
“到底想说什么，Ezio？”  
“没什么，没什么，我去歇着了，你晚安。”  
刺客夸张地向大师行了个礼，然后收起戏谑的态度，娴熟地往楼上去了。Leonardo叹了口气，转身又投向了灯光下的工作台。  
尽管刺客喜欢在这里过夜，他们几乎没有机会发生什么。筋疲力尽的刺客一沾枕头就睡着，第二天大亮要Leonardo摇晃半天才能醒。即使不是为了让Ezio休息得更舒服些，Leonardo工作到深夜甚至天明，也是时有的事，他去睡觉时只是安安静静地在刺客旁边躺过余下的夜晚。有时在大师放下稿纸，揉一揉睁不开的眼睛，走上楼梯去卧室的时候，刺客正整装待发。这时候他们交换的至多是一两句深情的祝福。  
今夜看来不例外。  
刺客上楼去大约三个钟头之后，Leonardo从桌边站起来，才突然想起来还有一个人正占用着卧室，而他今天已经不打算继续工作了。大师点上一支蜡烛，把工作室的灯熄了，轻手轻脚地走上楼梯。卧室的门敞开着，毫无疑问，疲惫的刺客压根没有想起关门。那些沉重的器械，长剑，短刀，飞刀，袖剑，还有护甲等，都比较整齐地放在扶手椅上，对什么都漫不经心的Ezio对待武器异常精细，他本人连白袍都没脱就仰躺在床上，双臂伸开，一只脚还搭在地上。Leonardo无可奈何，吹灭了蜡烛把它放在床头，和衣在床边躺下，刺客没给他留下多少休息的空间。房间里一片漆黑，Leonardo湛蓝的眼睛没有合上，像能看清黑暗中的东西一样盯着天花板。  
他不能入睡。他甚至没法努力入睡。有东西在空气中扰乱他的情绪，让他不得安宁。Leonardo试图把手臂伸直，却碰到了Ezio白袍的腰带。他索性翻了身，面对刺客侧躺着，这样利用狭小的空间能舒服点。比较适应黑暗了之后，他隐约看见还算年轻的刺客优美的侧影，高挺的鼻梁，温柔的嘴唇，大师有点后悔自己在熄灭蜡烛之前没有仔细看一看熟睡中的Ezio，这个柔和的印象能够激发他无穷的灵感。但他并不想把Ezio画下来，一点也不想，这还是生平头一次。把刺客的容颜留在纸上这个想法让他心里有点刺痛，像一个人太过钟爱什么东西，连开口向别人提及它的名字都担心会失去它。他能闻到Ezio的气息，汗味，淡淡的血腥味，Leonardo不害怕血腥味，还有一点烟火气，他最近用袖枪用得很多么？不，这不是扰乱他的东西，让他不能平静的只是Ezio的气息。意识到这一点后他更无法入睡了。Leonardo用手肘把上半身支起来，伏在枕头上靠近过去，直到他感觉到二人的呼吸交汇到了一处。  
他隐约看见了Ezio微合的眼睛。他屏住呼吸，尽管知道现在就是天上打雷都闹不醒沉睡的刺客。Ezio的气息浓烈起来。Leonardo僵了很久，终于颤抖着深吸了一口气，然后埋头轻轻在他耳边吻了一下，几乎就是用唇碰了碰，马上就移开了。好啦，坏小子，这是还你的。画家又停了一会儿，刺客没有任何反应，本该重新躺下的Leonardo忍不住想把恶作剧进行下去。他又压低了一点，吻在有点粗糙的面颊上，然后一路向下，直到碰到嘴唇。这时候他感到刺客的呼吸有点紊乱，吓得马上抬起头来，但是什么也没有发生，Ezio没醒过来。Leonardo等了几秒钟，重新俯身，这次大胆地在嘴唇上深吻了一会儿，Ezio很久没刮的胡茬有点扎痛了他的下巴。忘情的没能控制好分寸，当他意识到的时候，自己的手已经按在刺客的胸口上了。  
啊……这不行。  
怀着歉疚的画家迅速收回手去，重重地躺回了床上，为没有吵醒Ezio暗暗长出了一口气。然而就在他闭上眼睛调整呼吸准备正经入睡的时候，身旁的刺客一个挺身起来，有力的双手按住Leonardo的肩膀，整个人翻身压在了他身上。Leonardo甚至听得见Ezio的呼吸声。  
“Ezio！”大师惊叫道，下意识地抬手抵住了刺客的胸口。Ezio在黑暗中轻轻地笑了，颇有戏谑的意味。  
“我本来很想忍过去的，大师，可是你太过分了。如果我今天休息不好可都是你的过错。”  
“抱歉，Ezio，如果你乐意，明天可以再歇一天。”  
“愿意奉陪。”

Leonardo还能说什么呢——反正他本来也不能入睡。

（最后还有一点小小的返场）

“我们谈谈怎么样，Leonardo。”早晨Ezio用手指绕着Leonardo的金发心不在焉地说，“你以后把窗户给我留下。”  
“为什么？”大师有气无力地说，他还没从缺乏睡眠的影响中恢复过来。  
“你想象一下，晚上你工作结束之后，回房间休息，而我随时可以从卧室的窗子爬进来……”  
“走门。”  
“噢不，Leonardo！”

（全文完）


End file.
